You've got a friend
by Gemini no Raye
Summary: ONESHOT - SONGFIC A amizade também surge entre rivais, nunca deixe de dizer o que sente, pode ser tarde. Para todas minhas amigas do  site. - You've got a friend, Carole King, Celine Dion, Gloria Estefan e Shania Twain


**Heyyy! Estou tom feliz! É minha preimeiríssima fic de Sailor Moon! *o* E com as duas vilãs mais lindas e fofas do anime, eu amo amo mesmo! Eu espero que seja a primeira de muitas e que tenha ficado boa. **

**Disclaimer ta tudo no perfil xD~**

**Beijos...**

**

* * *

**

**When you're down and troubled**

**and you need a helping hand**

**and nothing, nothing is going right.**

**Close your eyes and think of me**

**and soon I will be there**

**to brighten up even your darkest nights**

_Quando você estiver abatida e preocupada_

_E precisar de uma ajuda,_

_E nada, nada estiver dando certo,_

_Feche seus olhos e pense em mim_

_E logo eu estarei aí_

_Para iluminar até mesmo suas noites mais sombrias._

_Ah! Agora não há o que pensar... eu ja estou me sentindo esgotada. Começo a imaginar se tudo isso realmente vale a pena, e se tudo o que deixei pra trás de certa forma não deveria fazer parte de mim. Tenho tantas ambições e na verdade, pra onde estou indo? Sei que agora é tarde pra reclamar. Não há como voltar atrás, ja estou escrava de Sailor Galaxia e essas pulseiras são o que mantem viva. A única coisa que tenho a fazer é cumprir minha obrigação e conseguir as verdadeiras star seeds para Galaxia ficar feliz e esperar a recompensa que ela prometeu. Um planeta só pra mim, só pra mim!_

Seu olhar preocupado de repente se torna agressivo, soberbo e ambicioso. Sailor Lead Crow estava disposta a fazer qualquer coisa para cumprir seu objetivo, e venceria todas as intrometidas Sailors defensoras da Terra também.

**You just call out my name,**

**and you know wherever I am**

**I'll come running, oh yeah baby**

**to see you again.**

**Winter, spring, summer or fall,**

**all you have to do is call**

**and I'll be there, yeah, yeah, yeah**

**You've got a friend.**

_Apenas chame alto meu nome_

_E você sabe, onde quer que eu esteja_

_Eu virei correndo_

_Para te encontrar novamente._

_Inverno, primavera, verão ou outono,_

_Tudo que você tem de fazer é chamar._

_E eu estarei lá, sim, sim, sim,_

_Você tem um amigo._

Seus pensamentos e planos foram interrompidos por um som irritante, próximo a si. Olhou para trás e não pôde acreditar no que via. Uma gota surgiu em sua cabeça e um sentimento de desânimo a dominou por um momento.

-Siren... você não sabe fazer outra coisa a não ser comer?

-Ora, Lead. Estou ansiosa e preciso repôr minhas energias! Não brigue comigo!

-Hunf... tá bem, ta bem... coma isso depressa por favor e se prepare. Hoje teremos mais uma vítima com a possível semente estelar que procuramos!

-É por isso que fico nervosa! Da próxima vez eu quero fazer isso sozinha!

Sailor Aluminum Siren era considerada por Lead Crow sua rival, mas não conseguiam se separar mais, se tornaram amigas e não assumiam isso. Vendo Sailor Siren se virar comendo um pacote de salgadinhos, Lead Crow respira fundo não conseguindo acreditar em como Siren conseguia parecer tão avoada e despreocupada como era.

**If the sky above you**

**should turn dark and full of clouds**

**and that old north wind should begin to blow**

**Keep your head together and call my name out loud**

**and soon I will be knocking upon your door**

_Se o céu acima de você_

_Tornar-se escuro e cheio de nuvens_

_E aquele antigo vento norte começar a soprar,_

_Mantenha sua cabeça sã e chame meu nome em voz alta_

_E logo eu estarei batendo na sua porta._

_Pensando bem, porque Siren ficaria tão nervosa? Está certo que Sailor Galaxia é exigente e que por fracassar, Sailor Iron Mouse levou a pior mas... será que? Não! Com Siren não vai acontecer nada, Lead Crow! Fique tranqüila. Afinal você é a melhor do grupo e ela é sua discípula praticamente... tem todo o jeitinho meigo mas... ela consegue..._

Disfarçadamente, Lead Crow começou a observar Siren que ainda terminava de comer ao mesmo tempo que escrevia em seu diário. Siren não demonstrava, mas Lead Crow percebeu que ela estava diferente. A convivência as aproximou bastante.

**You just call out my name,**

**and you know where ever I am**

**I'll come running to see you again.**

**Winter, spring, summer or fall,**

**all you go to do is call**

**and I'll be there, yeah, yeah, yeah**

_Apenas chame meu nome_

_E você sabe, onde quer que eu esteja_

_Eu virei correndo para te encontrar novamente._

_Inverno, primavera, verão ou outono,_

_Tudo que você tem de fazer é chamar_

_E eu estarei lá, sim, sim, sim._

Sailor Siren não parava de escrever. Se tinha medo, ansiedade, frustração, não se sabe ao certo. E Lead sabia o quanto ela estava nervosa pelo simples fato de que ela comia com mais vontade, sem parar nem pra mastigar direito. Preocupada, Lead soltou sem querer, e sem nem ver uma pergunta que distraiu Siren.

-Siren... você está bem?

-Hein? Ah, sim, claro, Lead! Por que? –parou de escrever e sorriu respondendo com educação e seu jeito meigo.

Lead tentiu disfarçar, ser durona e deu de ombros.

-Por nada... vai demorar muito?

-Não, já estou terminando!

Escreveu rapidamente mais algumas poucas palavras e foi com ela pra sua nova vitima, sua nova missão. Novamente um grande fracasso e com a intromissão de Sailor Moon.

Com o tempo, Siren elabora seus planos e descobre a verdadeira identidade das Sailors, incluindo as Star Lights, mas fracassa em sua missão de encontrar as verdadeiras sementes estelares. Nao podendo mais tolerar a situção, Sailor Galaxia, a Sailor mais forte do universo, tira a vida de Siren diante dos olhos de Sailor Lead Crow, que havia implorado misericórdia e depois se vê obrigada a fazer parceria com a odiada e trapaceira Sailor Tin Nyanco.

Lead Crow não segurou as lágrimas cada vez que lembrava com carinho da amiga e sempre via no porta retrato a foto das duas. Lembrou-se do diário que ela escrevia e encontrando-o abriu para ler, finalmente descobriria o que tanto sua amiga perdia tempo escrevendo.

"_Lead,_

_Eu sei que um dia irá xeretar minhas coisas e ver isso. Sabe... eu nunca tive segredos pra você, apesar de ser minha rival eu aprendi a admirar você. Todo esse tempo que passamos juntas foi uma época muito feliz pra mim, eu aprendi muito com você. Obrigada por tudo._

_Escrevo apenas pra lhe contar que... bom... se você está lendo isso é porque já não estou mais com você... mas eu senti medo, muito medo desse dia chegar. Descobri que não sou tão boa, tão determinada quanto você, mas aprendi a ver em você minha melhor amiga. A única pessoa que realmente pôde contar comigo e com quem eu sei que também sempre pude contar._

_Eu sempre fiquei assustada quando você brigar comigo por eu perder tempo comendo... mas sabe como é né... necessidade!_

_Obrigada por ter sido minha amiga, Lead Crow. Por favor continue buscando o que sempre quis, termine essa batalha por nós._

_Segue-se nas próximas páginas os segredos que só deixo a você: a verdadeira identidades das Sailors..._

_Com carinho;_

_Sailor Aluminum Siren"_

**Hey, ain't it good to know that you've got a friend?**

**People can be so cold.**

**They'll hurt you and desert you.**

**Well they'll take your soul if you let them.**

**Oh yeah, but don't you let them.**

_Ei, não é bom saber que você tem um amigo?_

_As pessoas podem ser tão frias,_

_Elas te magoarão e te abandonarão_

_E então elas tomarão sua alma se você permitir-lhes._

_Oh, sim, mas não permita-lhes._

Além de lágrimas, Lead Crow estava surpresa. O que Siren havia conseguido era evidência de muito progresso, mas mais do que o segredo, não podia ignorar o que leu no diário da amiga que passou a guardar para si daquele dia em diante.

_Siren... devo admitir que embora nunca tenha demonstrado, você é a pessoa mais especial que conheci. Estará na minha memória e no meu coração para sempre. Você sempre teve em mim uma amiga... e eu sinto muito não ter lhe dito isso antes..._

_Obrigada Siren..._

**You just call out my name,**

**and you know wherever I am**

**I'll come running to see you again.**

**Oh babe, don't you know that,**

**Winter, spring, summer or fall,**

**Hey now, all you've go to do is call.**

**Lord, I'll be there, yes Iwill.**

**You've got a friend.**

**You've got a friend.**

**Ain't it good to know you've got a friend.**

**Ain't it good to know you've got a friend.**

**You've got a friend.**

_Apenas chame alto meu nome_

_E você sabe, onde quer que eu esteja_

_Eu virei correndo para te encontrar novamente._

_Você não entende que_

_Inverno, primavera, verão ou outono,_

_Ei, agora tudo que você tem a fazer é chamar?_

_Senhor, eu estarei lá, sim eu estarei,_

_Você tem um amigo,_

_Você tem um amigo._

_Não é bom saber? Você tem um amigo..._

_Não é bom saber? Você tem um amigo..._

_Você tem um amigo..._

* * *

**Dedico esta a todas minha queridas lindinhas amigas seja aqui do ou não!**


End file.
